ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanya
Tanya is an American horror game franchise that is developed by the Scottish video game company, GlasGames since April 10, 2000. The games take inspiration from the works of H.P. Lovecraft but mixes Lovecraft's themes with an art style inspired by the Japanese company, Sanrio. Synopsis The series follows a Scottish girl named Tanya, also known as "The Star Child." Tanya is the result of one of the gods realizing all the stars will eventually go out, and thus they placed a star inside of Tanya to make sure one would always survive. Sadly, the small amount of godly energy that it took to do this has made Tanya a target of the world's most dangerous, infamous, and horrifying demons. Games *Tanya the Star Child (2000) *Tanya: Lost (2005) *TBD (2008) * Characters Main *'Tanya' - the main character of the series who has a very odd origin story and, due to it, is constantly hunted by horrifying monsters that believe they will become gods by eating her. Supporting *'Narrator '(voiced by TBD) - the person who tells the story of most of the series. It has been confirmed she is actually someone from the games though it is unclear who. *'Big Sis' - Tanya's older sister who is never given a proper name. She seems to be Tanya's only guardian after the death of her parents. *'Chris' - Tanya's best friend who often aids her, despite the fact he knows barely anything about the supernatural. *'Wanderers' - spirits that are stuck between heaven and hell and who are forced to wander the world, unable to recall anything about themselves or how to ascend to the next plane. *'The Alpha Omega' (voiced by TBD) - a large wolf-like monster that can only be communicated with through dreams. They have no interest in Tanya and are neutral to most things. He is described as "the Ruler of the Eastern Lands." Antagonists *'Epoch' (voiced by Robert Englund) - the main villain of most of the series who is an incredibly ancient beast. His true form is that of an incredibly large dead-eyed fish-like monster. He is described as "the Ruler of the Southern Seas." *'Forever Oddysey '(voiced by TBD) - a large bird-like creature that never has an expression on its face and never opens its mouth but somehow speaks like a mad philosopher. He is described as "the Ruler of the Northern Skies." *'Lady Beast' (voiced by TBD) - a rather interesting monster who is a female humanoid monster with her face replaced with the face of a squid. *'Z' - a giant slobbering dog with seven heads and glowing eyes. *'Laughing Max' - a recurring enemy in the series who is a giant spider with a human face on its abdomen that is constantly laughing. *'Lucy' (voiced by TBD) - a little girl-like demon who has no face and carries around a doll named Killer. *'Spirits of Wrath' - Wanderers that have been stuck on earth for so long they have grown spiteful and jealous of the living, being enraged at the mere fact they exist. *'Double' - an exact clone of Tanya yet without a face. *'The Faceless Children' - wandering creatures who are the "spirits of those who never got a chance at life" and who now wish to steal the life of others. * Trivia *The games feature very few voice actors, with most of the plot being told through narration and character actions. The characters who do have voice actors are usually villainous and their lines rarely make sense. *The games focus more on running from threats or finding ways around them rather than fighting them head-on. Category:Video game franchises